Attack of the Killer Casserole
by TzuiAssassian
Summary: What happens when a ten year old magician decides to create food using his magic? Then the food tries to attack him, his friends, and maybe even eat them?
1. Chapter 1

The young, red-haired boy clenched his stomach in hunger. It growled loudly, since he started training early in the morning without having any breakfast. Negi was practicing his magic and kung fu skills before dawn in a forest area of the massive Mahora Academy in Japan.

"Crud, I knew I shouldn't have left the dorm rooms without something to eat." He put his legs over his long, wooden wand his father had given to him before he left six years ago in Wales. Negi jumped off of the ground, and started to fly. He placed a cloaking shield around him, so any one who would look up at him would see the sky instead.

Negi flew all the way to the middle school dorm rooms, enjoying the air hit his face and dry off the sweat he made after hours of his rigorous training. He landed on the ground in front of the doors, and made sure no one was around before he took off his cloaking shield. The youth get off of his wand, and sprinted into the building, using some of his magic to increase his speed.

He stopped in front of the dorm room he shared with two of the students he taught; Konoka Konoe, and Asuna Kagurazaka. In his hungriness, he fumbled to get the key into the lock. Once he did, though, he swung it opened so hard, that he could've torn it off of it's hinges.

Negi threw his wand onto the couch in the smallish room, and went into the even smaller kitchen to see what there is for him to eat. He opened the refrigerator door, and to his disappointment, there wasn't any food he could just eat without cooking it or mixing it with other foods.

"Darn it. There's nothing for me to eat!" He slammed to door closed, and heard his stomach grumble twice as loud. Pictures of food entered his mind, and Negi's mouth watered at the sight of foods he could eat. Then, he came up with a thought.

_Hey! Why don't I just use magic to create the food? It'd be a lot easier and faster than trying to cook it myself and end up burning it._ All of the pictures of the food came into his mind again, and the one that stuck out the most was a casserole.

"Mmmm. A casserole…" Negi's mouth watered even more now. He exited the kitchen, and grabbed his wand off of the couch. He then thought of words and spells he knew, trying to alter them to create food. After a few minutes of thinking, the ten-year-old started to mutter the spell he invented.

"Spiritus cibus, pario e lanx hoc e empularum mei!" (Translation: Spirits of Food, Create a dish of a casserole for me!)

A bright light appeared, and Negi worried that this spell would not work. But, his stomach, yes, his _stomach_, said it would be fine. He stood there for a little while, allowing his words to become what he most desired; a casserole.

As the light faded, Negi opened his eyes to see what had been created. And there, on the low table, was a plate that held a hot and steamy casserole on it. Negi dropped his wand, and walked over to it, smacking his lips at the food. Of course, he was somewhat unsure that this spell of his would not work. And of course, in Murphy's Law, 'What will go wrong and hasn't gone wrong, will.' How true that sentence is, because right as Negi reached out his hand to grab the food, the casserole grew limbs!

Negi brought back his arm in shock. "What the heck?! Why does my casserole have arms, legs, and evil looking eyes and teeth?" The casserole looked up at his creator, and had smacked its as well.

_Mmm, children!_ Negi heard the devilish food think. And, only one thing came out of his mouth as he screamed and ran outside, being chased by the evil food.

"AHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! A CASSEROLE'S OUT TO EAT ME!"

Author's Note: Okay, this one's quite random, I know. But, I bet I know what you're probably thinking right now. 'A_n evil casserole!? Why the heck an evil casserole?!_' Well, it just came to me, and I decided to write it. I'll probably write a chapter 2, to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuna Kagurazaka, the orange-haired middle schooler, was coming back with her two friends, Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki from early practice. She and Setsuna would spar, while Konoka just watched them, but occasionally, she would try to practice her own magic skills with the beginner's wand Negi gave her. The three girls walked toward the middle school dorms, when they noticed a bright light come from the window of Asuna's and Konoka's room.

"What the heck was that?!" The three girls exclaimed, in unison.

Asuna started running into the building, Konoka and Setsuna tailing her. She climbed up the long staircases to get up to their floor. _Negi!_ She thought. _What have you done now, you little brat?!_ Once she got to the floor their dorms were located, all of the heard a loud scream, coming from an open doorway.

"AHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! A CASSEROLE'S OUT TO EAT ME!"

_What the heck?!?!_ Was the first thing to come into Asuna's mind as their ten-year-old teacher came running out of her dorm room. She was just about to ask him what was going on, when she saw a two-foot casserole come out of the door with limbs, evil eyes, and sharp, pointy teeth. Instead, 'What the-?! Negi! What'd you do this time?!' came out. Negi ran past her and down into the staircase, screaming the whole way. A couple of other girls poked their heads out of their rooms to see what all the ruckus was about, and they, too, saw the evil casserole. Soon, the entire floor was filled with screams from walking casserole, which was headed toward the staircase Negi just ran down from.

With the same idea as Asuna, Konoka started running down the staircase for her life, Asuna tailing her this time, but Setsuna stayed there. She pulled her sword out of her sheath, and was just about to do a super cool move on it, when the casserole shot out hot stuffing at her. Setsuna blocked it with her sword, and expected to her a 'splat' from the stuffing, but heard a different sound. She looked down, and saw that part of her blade had melted off from the stuffing. Setsuna sheathed what was left of her sword, and followed Asuna, Konoka, and Negi down the staircase, the casserole following.

Farther up, Asuna caught up with Negi, who was still screaming his head off, although the casserole was pretty far behind him. She halted him, and they rested momentarily. "So, Negi-Bozu. What'd you do this time?"

Negi looked up at her, breathing somewhat heavily. "Well, um…Y'see Asuna-San, I was sort of hungry, and I decided to make a casserole using magic, 'cause I stink at cooking. But I must've done something and caused my late breakfast to turn into a monster."

Asuna bonked him on the head. "Ugh, Negi-Bozu. You'll never learn your lesson, will you? You can't always depend on magic for _everything_. Besides, Konoka had some cookbooks in the kitchen, why didn't you look through 'em?" She sighed. "Besides, aren't you _supposed_ to be smart?"

"Hey! I _am_ smart!" Negi complained. "Besides, I don't really know what some Japanese foods are anyways, so cookbooks would be pointless to me."

Konoka and Setsuna reached the spot where Negi and Asuna were resting. "I don't think that casserole will be simple to get rid of." Setsuna said. "It threw some of it's stuffing at me, and melted my sword off! I have to fix it now."

"Hm…" Negi thought. "Well, we'll have to come up with some way of getting rid of that monstrous casserole. I just wonder why it turned into that when all I wanted was food!" He clenched his stomach. "And, I'm still hungry."

"Negi! Would you not worry about your hunger?!" Asuna spoke. "Besides, you were the one who created it, so you think of a way to get rid of it."

Negi started fast walking out of the building. "Well, first, I can't think on an empty stomach…" Asuna was glaring at him. "Okay, sorry. Anyways, the _very_ first thing we need to do is to make sure we don't get eaten by the casserole." He picked up the pace and started running.

_Yummy! Three kids all at once!_ The three girls turned around to see the evil eyes of the casserole, and screamed out to follow Negi, trying not to become a lunch's lunch.

Author's Note: Okay, Ch. 2's done. It doesn't seem as funny as the first (to me). Anyways, I'll try to get Ch. 3 up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_(Sorry it took me so long to write chapter 3! I've just been busy, is all. Anyways, enjoy!)_

Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna were hiding behind the enormous World Tree, located in the center of the Mahora Academy. All of them were gasping for breath after running from an evil casserole Negi had _accidentally_ created using his magic. He looked over at the many steps in order to get up to the tree, and the casserole was halfway up, his body was growing slightly bigger by the minutes, and he probably grew a third of a meter by now.

"Crud," Negi said. "If only I could cook, then I wouldn't be running away from my lunch." He turned back to look at the three other girls.

Asuna, the orange-haired girl, went up to Negi and whacked him again. "Sheesh, if only you ate breakfast, then we wouldn't be in this mess, eh Negi-Bozu?" She looked over at the steps to see how much progress the evil food made. "So, have you thought up a plan yet?"

Negi shrugged. "Sorta. It might not work, though." The red-head boy looked at his other two friends, the brown-haired one still panting, while the other, a black-haired girl, trying not to let out a tear from having her sword broken. "But, what have we got to lose." He gestured to everyone to huddle up.

Konoka looked at Negi. "Negi-Kun, are you sure this'll work?"

"No, I don't." He sighed. "But oh well. He's the plan."

Asuna and Setsuna walked out from behind the World Tree, standing on the topmost stair. Konoka was hiding behind the tree, and Negi wasn't there. 'Are you sure this'll work?', Asuna thought, using her Pactio card to communicate telepathically with her other friends. 'Not entirely,' the ten0year-old replied in his thoughts. 'But, what have we got to lose?' 'I trust Negi-Kun!' Konoka thought. 'What else have we got to lose?' Setsuna thought. 'Well, how 'bout the rest of my sword, for instance?' 'And our lives!' Asuna added.

Negi was floating above his three students and the casserole using his wand. 'Listen, I believe this'll work. Now, everyone knows what they are going to do?' Everyone replied 'Yes.' 'Good. Asuna, Setsuna, you're up first.'

Setsuna pulled out what was left of her sword and her Pactio card, Asuna brought out her card, too. "Adeat!" (_Come forth!_) Asuna's harisen, Ensis Exorcizians, came out, and Setsuna's Sica Shishikushiro, more or less an extra blade, came out of thin air, and the two were ready to battle. The casserole was almost at the top of the stairs, now .5 times as tall as when Negi created it.

'Now!'

Asuna and Setsuna ran down towards the casserole, ready to cut it into bite-sized pieces. Setsuna used some of the Shinmei-Ryu techniques, and cut the casserole in half. Asuna still rushed towards the food, and whacked it with her giant fan. Expecting to see it destroyed, Negi started to fly down, but noticed that some of his magic was draining out of him and into the casserole, allowing it to regenerate into its normal self.

The red-haired youth decided to attack it with some of his magic, trying to get rid of it. "_Undecim spīritūs āēriālēs, vinculum factī inimīcum captent. SAGITTA MAGICA, ĀĒR CAPTŪRA-_" Right before Negi was able to finish the incantation of his spell, his stomach grumbled _really_ loudly, that his late lunch looked up and saw him floating above it. The casserole said some weird spell-thingy, and shot out a large ball of…hot stuffing!

_Oh man! This is not good!_ Negi thought to himself. _ All I wanted to do was eat, but I might end up eaten. _He was scared a bit, since a hot wad of food was headed towards him, but his mouth was just watering. Right when the stuffing hit, a large, foody explosion occurred and covered about a decameter of area around the tree.

The three girls watched as there teacher was hit by the food ball, and the casserole was waiting for its lunch to fall from the sky. Unfortunately, it did not, and the four living creatures wondered why. As the steam from the explosion cleared, there was Negi, floating on his wand, and burped.

"Y'know, I could've cooked him a bit more. The stuffing wasn't as hot as I thought they'd be." The casserole was now afraid at the child teacher, for he was able to consume its fiery filling. "Now, as I was saying earlier. _Undecim spīritūs āēriālēs, vinculum factī inimīcum captent. SAGITTA MAGICA, ĀĒR CAPTŪRAE!"_

Eleven arrows of magical air blasted towards the casserole, and the last words that cam to its mind was _Oh, crud!_

Author's Note: As I was saying in the beginning, I'm really sorry I wrote this chapter a week late! I've just been really busy with things. I'll try to complete chapter four sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

After the smoke cleared from the Wind spell, the four youths stood in anticipation of what had happened to the casserole. Negi started to float down at where he had attacked the food, just to get a closer look at it. The red-haired boy gasped and went back up higher. He called over at his three students. "Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka! The casserole! It's…it's…"

As Negi was stammering, trying to get out what was there, the answer was then revealed once all the smoke cleared. There, on the steps in front of the World Tree, lay multiple meter-high casseroles. 'Crud!' Negi thought, the _telepatha_ spell still in effect. 'The Wind spell must've blown it into many parts that regenerated into three more casseroles!'

'Negi! Now, you've made our little problem even worse!' Asuna was obviously angry at her ten-year-old teacher for making their problem three times worse, for three more mini-casseroles were formed.

'I'll have to agree with Asuna-San, Negi-Sensei.' Setsuna thought to the others, her voice, er, thoughts had a calm tone to it. 'Although it _was_ a good plan to blast apart your magical error, it seems as though that we might have our hands more full.'

Konoka walked up towards her two best friends, worried. 'Asuna-San, Negi-Kun, Set-Chan. Will it be all right?' Setsuna turned around to face her brown-haired friend, and nodded.

Asuna glared over at Negi. 'So, Negi-Bozu, have you thought of a better plan to help rid of these food monster things?' She could tell he was thinking about it.

Meanwhile, the casseroles were planning as well. I would tell you what they were saying, but I don't speak _Casserolish_. While Negi was thinking, and the three girls were talking amongst one another, the evil casseroles were starting to put their own plan into action, whatever it was.

_Hey, you girlies!_ One of the casseroles thought. The three girls turned to face the casseroles, forgetting that they were even there. _ Which one of you wants to be eaten first? Or, should we just eat all of you at the same time?_ The three other casseroles started running towards Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna, the one that was talking staying behind. Konoka ran toward the dorms, scared of the food that was chasing her. Asuna ran backwards, trying to fend off the casserole that was chasing her using her harisen, and Setsuna stayed by the World Tree, using her two swords, er, her one and _half_ of a sword to fend off her casserole, like Asuna was.

The fourth casserole looked up at his little creator, and its mouth watered.

"I've got it!" Negi said finally, and turned his head over to where his three students should be, but only saw Setsuna battling a mini-casserole. He looked down to see his first mistake looking up at him, it's mouth, if you could call it that, seemed to be salivating, wanting to eat its creator.

The red-haired jumped off his wand, and landed promptly on the steps. He put his wand behind his back, and got into his kung-fu pose. The casserole did likewise. "HIYA!!!!" Both the two ran over to each other, Negi used a drop-kick, and the casserole dodged it, whacking him, well, in his _special_ place.

"Oww!!!" Negi recoiled away from his creation. "No fair!"

_Not my fault, is it?_ The casserole said, with a smug look on its face. _ You're the one who created me. _The casserole headed towards Negi again, this time it spat out stuffing at the boy. Negi dodged most of them; one had hit his arm, and that spot turned red from the searing heat of the casserole's insides.

"Ow!" The boy cried in pain. He looked up at the casserole, which grew quite a bit since he created him less than an hour ago. _Okay, so I'm alone with a casserole that's three-fourths my size. Plus, he's got a super hot, if not delectable, stuffing attack._ The casserole threw more stuffing at Negi, who dodged it. _That's it! _A thought then hit the ten-year-old, and he grabbed his wand from his back, doing a 'Matrix' move to dodge more insides, tossed his legs over the stick part and took off back to the middle school dorms. He turned around on his wand to see how far the casserole was back at the tree, but his eyes opened in shock.

"What!? But how can you _fly_ when you're just food!?" And, yes, the evil casserole was flying not far behind from Negi.

The casserole answered with an evil grin. _Because I'm a magical casserole. Duh!_

"Oh…" Negi replied, and turned back on his wand, trying to speed up as well. _C'mon! I'm almost there!_ His destination was an open window in the giant building. The casserole started shooting more stuffing at the boy, but he was able to dodge it, although, it did slow him down a bit.

Once Negi reached close enough to the window, he jumped off his wand, diving into the opening. Noticing this, the food shot out a big wad of stuffing, hope to make Negi fall. Which, it halfway did, for it hit Negi's leg and made him go down a bit. This made the boy grab the window sill, hoping not to fall down. The evil casserole shot out more stuffing. Hoping not to get hit, the young boy climb up the sill. When he was halfway in, one of the stuffing wads hit Negi directly on his behind, which, due to the scorching heat, shot him into the room, just like in cartoons.

The casserole was heading towards the open window, about to shoot more stuffing at its maker when Negi jumped onto the sill. "So, casserole, you want to eat me, eh?" The casserole nodded its head. "Well, that can't happen, 'cause I created you for me to eat." He pulled a fork and knife from out behind his back. "And that's just what I'm about to do."

Author's Note: Chapter four's complete. Sorry it's taking me longer to write chapters, but I'm getting a lot more busier that I have less and less time to! Anyways, I hoped you like this installment!


	5. Chapter 5

Negi pushed himself off of the window sill of his, Asuna's, and Konoka's dorm room they shared, screaming a bit as he headed towards the flying casserole; fork and knife ready in his hands. The casserole was screaming as well, just a bit more high-pitched than Negi's was. It started to fly away but was stopped as the ten-year-old jumped on it, stabbing it with a fork and knife. _AHHHH!!! _The casserole screamed loudly. So loud, in fact, that the writer of this fanfiction was able to hear it all the way from her computer as she typed this paragraph.

Picking up the fork from the food, Negi put it in his mouth, and chewed it, stabbing the fork in it again for another piece. The casserole continued screaming, and shouting something like '_You stupid kid! Get off o' me!_'

While the casserole began falling down towards the ground, screaming, it tried to get the ten-year-old off of him by harsh means. It was flailing its arms around in hopes of knocking down the child teacher off from its back. No luck. Negi continued to stay on the back whatever the casserole tried to do.

Finally, it was fed up.

'_Dang it! This stupid kid won't get off of me! Unless if I...Yes that's what I'll do! It's the only way for him to get off; if he doesn't want **them** hurt!'_ Beginning to put its plan into action, the food-monster used a lot of its energy to stop the velocity of its fall, and began flying off at around fifty kilometers per hour. Surprised, the red-haired boy slipped off from his grasp, and tried to grab onto anything he could. Lucky for him, though, he was barley able to grab onto the foot of the casserole, if you could call it a foot. 'Ugh,' he thought, dangling above the ground. 'If I don't do something quick about this thing, he might just do something very naughty and evil...'

Interrupted of his thought, he felt as if he hit something hard with his feet beneath him. He checked what it was, and immediately said an 'I'm sorry!,' for he hit his orange-haired student on the head. An angry, and a little bit sad scream of 'Negi! What the heck was that for-' came out of her mouth, but was rudely stopped as she saw what was floating above her. If you looked on her face, it was a twist of 'What the heck!?' and 'Oh my gosh, Negi! You're hanging from a casserole!' No offense though, Asuna, but the reaction on your face looked like it was as if you had constipation...

"Negi! What are you doi-!" Her yell was cut off as one of the three mini casseroles sneak-attacked her from the back, causing her to fly forward and past Negi's line of vision.

"Asuna-San!" He screamed, trying to turn around to see if she was okay. Then another scream, this one was higher than Asuna's, and the child immediately knew who was hurt next by the big casserole or one of its little 'itselfs'. He turned over to see his student with the long, flowing brown hair fall to the floor, one of the other casseroles behind her. "Konoka-San!"

Having enough of this, he wanted to make sure Setsuna would be okay from the mini casseroles, so he let go his grip of the main casserole. But there was a problem; he was still in the air! He turned his attention upwards to see that the casserole was actually 'eating' his hand, covering it in the food-like substance. 'What the-!?' He thought, trying to pull his arm off from the casserole's sticky, if not scrumptious, grip.

_No use in trying, kid._ The casserole said with a dark tone in its voice, sounding more like the evil bosses of video games and animes. _It doesn't matter how hard you try to free yourself; you're stuck! Nothing you do can get you out of my grip. _Negi's chocolate-brown eyes opened in shock at what it just said. _You can't do anything, and now you'll have to watch your little friends die by my minions! Hahahahahahahahahaha!_ The boy looked downwards towards the pavement with sadness overwhelming his body. He let his free arm fall down from the casserole's leg as if he lost all strength in his body. He kept still in that position for a little while, the thought of watching his friends die while he was incapable of helping them went through his head, shutting him away from everything that was around him.

Except for one thing. The scream of his hot-headed student Asuna being attacked by the mini casserole brought him back to his senses. Below, he saw that she was lying on the floor, bruises from where the thing hit her onto the floor were obvious, and her harisen, Ensis Exorcizians, was laying a couple meters away from her, out of her grasp. A few tears were forming at his eyes, he clenched his free arm's fist for being so stupid and allowing his own students to be harmed because of himself.

Above him, the casserole was still laughing its evil laugh, causing Negi to reach into a power he had never felt before. It felt like a fire was burning inside of him, wanting to escape and burn with rage. That fire grew bigger quite fast, and soon the child truly felt the fire come out of him as everything grew hazy around him. The power he felt allowed him to escape from the clutched of the casserole's gooey substance, ripping most of the leg off of it. Pieces of casserole were stuck to his arm as he fell down to the asphalt ground beneath him. As he did so, he cast 'Mea virga!,' (My wand!) allowing his wand to come flying at him, fast enough to reach his grasp in the seconds it took him to run up to the mini casserole that was about to attack Asuna again.

"Undecium spiritus aerials, veni congrego irruo mihi hostium!" (Eleven spirits of air, come gather and attack my enemy!) The spell was aimed directly towards the casserole, blowing it up into nothingness as soon as it impacted with the delectable outer layer of the devilish food. Asuna, who was lying less than five meters away from the blast, was both in shock and appreciation at the boy. _Well, that's one. That leaves two more left_, he thought, turning on his heels to see the one that was attacking Konoka. As the same as the previous one, it was running towards his brown-haired student that was also lying on the ground after being attacked by the thing. Negi ran up to the thing, casting another spell to blow it to smithereens as the last one.

"Undecium spiritus lucis, veni gelo congrego irruo mihi hostium!" (Eleven spirits of light, come gather to attack and defeat my enemy!) As with the spell of air, this one created eleven arrow-like light projectiles that exploded as soon as it attacked the second mini casserole.

Konoka looked up at her 'boy hero' that just saved her from being attacked from the food, muttering a 'thank you.' _Well, that's the second one. Then that leaves the third one with Setsuna-San._ Negi looked around from where he stood. _Question is; where is she?_

His question was answered not much long after he pondered this, another girl screamed from not too far away. Something hit Negi from behind, something both wet and warm, causing him to stumble in his place, almost falling to the floor. He deftly turned around to see a horrific sight; the last mini casserole was floating next to the main casserole, holding the black-haired Shinmeiryuu student in its grasp. The look on her face showed she was in pain; the thing was probably squeezing her in its grasp. Her sword was in her hand, but it was incapable of use of the position she was in.

_Muhahahaha!_ Both the casseroles laughed evilly. The larger one could be heard louder than the smaller one. _Even if you defeated two of my minions, you won't be able to do anything to me knowing you might hurt your little friend in the process._ Negi clenched his fists tightly, feeling stupid that he didn't help his friends instead of fleeing. _Dang it! That thing is right! _He thought. _If I try any spell on that thing, I might hurt Setsuna-San doing so. Why are bad guys so...bad!?_ The casserole began talking again. _So, what are you going to do, kid? _

_...Nothing, I guess. There's nothing I can really do at this moment. Sure, Asuna and Konoka are safe but... there would be no point in trying if I am not able to help Setsuna-San, as well. But, if I give up, then alls be for nothing..._ He closed his eyes tightly; the tears that formed earlier began falling down his cheeks. _Why did I have to be so stupid and use magic to rely on everything!? _Negi was kicking himself in the inside, feeling like such an idiot for what he did, but what's done is done. _I should give up; that's the only thing I'm truly good at. I'm sorry, Setsuna-San..._

"Negi-Bozo!" The red-haired boy heard a familiar voice call his name, but he was too deep in his own thoughts that he barley paid attention to what she was saying. "Negi-Bozo! If you give up now, Setsuna will die! You have to help her. As you always do, you help all of us in 3-A, no matter how stupid we could be. No matter the dilemma or how far a situation gets; you can always think of a way to get out of a problem! So use that big brain of yours and think of a plan! We all know you can do it!"

_...Thank you, Asuna-San. You're always helping me out, too._ Negi looked up, trying to avert his eyes from his friend-in-need and to the main problem; the casseroles. _I'm sorry for not believing in myself, but... I know I can do it._ "All right, then. Casserole, if you want a fight, I'll give you a fight you'll remember as you become what's left of your minions!"

He ran up to the main casserole, screaming out one of his most powerful spells he knew, hoping to defeat this thing once and for all. "Veniant spīritūs aeriālēs fulgurientēs! Cum fulgurātiōne flet tempestās austrīna! Jovis tempestās fulguriēns!" (Let the Air and Lightning Spirits Come! Let the Southern Storm Blow with Lightning! Jupiter's Thunderstorm!) Swirls of lighting and air magic gathered into a hurricane-shaped spell, aimed directly towards the main casserole. It took about five seconds for the magic to appear as it was, but any mage could tell that this was a pretty high leveled spell. A large quantity of magic was used for this spell, taking a toll on Negi, but if it worked correctly, then it wouldn't have been for nothing.

The casserole stared at the giant hurricane of magical energy, fear in its eye-shaped...eyes. _Oh, shi-_

_BOOM!!!_

Smoke covered a distance of fifty meters from the spot where the blast came from. Surprisingly enough, though, no one saw this besides those who were where the spell was cast. All the people coughed after inhaling any small portion of the smoke, as if it where one of those smoke bombs that were bad to inhale the air of it. Somewhere around a minute was when enough smoke was cleared so any living being would be able to see basic details and shadowed outlines of objects around them. The one who was most anxious was Negi, hoping that his spell worked and blasted the casserole into isty-bitsy bite-sized pieces.

Another ten seconds went by, and the boy gasped from the spot he stood, heaving heavily for the amount of physical strength and magical energy had greatly reduced, just like from when he cast it again during the school trip. He was speechless, standing there until Konoka and Asuna were also able to see the sight. In unison, they gasped at the spot, for it wasn't what they had exactly wanted.

Currently, there were pieces of casserole on the floor, burning in a small flame that was hardly recognizable. But, unfortunately, only the minion had blown up, but the main casserole was still floating, Setsuna was on the ground; it probably dropped her when the spell hit. _Ugh, dang it! That thing isn't defeated yet! What the heck do I have to do...?_ Just as the red-haired was pondering another way to blast away the casserole, something miraculous happened. The casserole began swelling up like a balloon with air being puffed into it. It grew into five times its original size, then stayed like that momentarily.

_BOOM!!!_

This blast was quite different than the previous explosion that the writer typed not too long ago. Instead of the kids being encased in a giant ball of smoke all around them, they were covered in...a _sticky_, sweet-smelling substance. Gooey, too.

"Aieee! What the heck is this stuff!?" The orange-haired Asuna screamed, not enjoying the fact that she was covered in food.

"But Asuna, what's so bad about having food all over you?" Konoka said, trying to make it feel not so bad. But, it didn't work out; Asuna was trying to pull off all of the stuffing out of her hair and off of her clothes. "Also, you'll only smell like casserole for a week...maybe two..."

"_Only_ a week!?"

Clearly, Konoka wasn't helping Asuna feel better, but Negi just stood back a bit, smiling that they both were back to themselves again. As for him, he walked over to the spot where the casserole exploded, seeing a big pile of it on the floor. Tossing aside his wand, he jumped onto the pile as if it were a pile of leaves in spring, shouting "Mine!"

And for a month, actually, the four smelled like casseroles and other students and teachers tried to stay away from them, for the casserole began smelling putrid after a few days.

"I'm _so_ killing Negi!" Asuna said one day after school was over. "He'll have to think twice about covering me in smelly casserole!!!"

- : - : - : - : - : - : -

Author's Note: Well, sorry it seemed like this fanfiction was on a permanent hiatus, but I had actually completed about ninety-percent of it when it just disappeared from my computer the next time I was going to work on it. I was really shocked at that, so I tried to make this one as close to the original one as possible. Still, though, besides that, I got really caught up in other stuff, such as my story, _Majik_, and school, and the like. Also, it took me forever cause me and my brothers have to share the computers, so I tried to work on it as much as I could when I was on... Anyways, thanks to everyone who didn't mind waiting months for me to finish this final installment of 'Attack of the Killer Casserole.'

If you were wondering, by the way, if I am going to write another fanfiction, the answer is 'yes.' But, I'm going to complete the first two or three chapters before I put it up on so if I'm caught up with a later chapter, I'll be fine and upload a previously completed chapter. Yes, TzuiAssassian is getting smarter. (Embarrassing, though, 'cause I have a 4.0 GPA in school...)

Arigato, ne! –TzuiAssassian-


End file.
